Sparky's OneShot Wonders
by Sparky the Wonder Weasel
Summary: 5: Hello, operator?....I just hit Danny Phantom with my CAR!
1. A Real Reality Trip

**A Plethora of One-Shots: **I'm tired of posting my one-shots separately, from now on they will go here.

**

* * *

A Real Reality Trip **

By: Sparky the Wonder Weasel

Summary: We all know how Danny's parents and some of his fellow peers reacted to discovering his secret in Reality Trip, but what was going threw the mind of Valerie Grey, as she saw Danny Phantom turn into Danny Fenton?

Thoughts are in _Italics._

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

A/N: This took me a while to write, so say thankyou!

* * *

**Danny:** I think we got this teamwork thing down! _(Skulker lifts Danny and Valerie toward him by the handcuffs)_

**Valerie:** Just in time to get our butts fried!

**Skulker:** Now, before I destroy you both, I must know what is so valuable about this package!

**Valerie:** It's not the package that's valuable, it's how you take care of it that counts!

**Danny:** And dude, you're a horrible mother! _(Flour sack farts in Skulker's face)_

* * *

It was finally the last day of school. Everyone was staring at the clock. Three minutes until the bell would ring. Valerie Grey was one of those eager students anxiously awaiting the end of the school year. 

She didn't have the same plans most of her peers did. Valerie had a job, well two jobs actually. She worked part-time at the Nasty Burger, and she hunted ghosts. The former was to save money for collage, and the latter started off as revenge then turned into a kind of self proclaimed duty. Plus it was fun.

'_Bringggg'_

A stampede of students raced for the doors, all wanting one thing, to see the Dumtpy Humpty concert that was going to happen outside.

Papers flew, teachers sighed, and students laughed as the halls of Casper High slowly became deserted. Valerie decided to go to Dumpty Humpty concert only because she knew Danny would be there.

She really liked Danny Fenton. He was her first _true _love. Or at least she felt like he was. But she had to break off there relationship before it could really start because she needed to protect him from the notorious ghostboy who reeked havoc in the streets of Amity Park.

Valerie needed to make sure having a relationship with her, would not put Danny at any risk. So the only way she could be Danny's girlfriend was to eliminate any threat to him. This meant destroying the ghostboy.

Valerie sighed as she entered the football field where other students also gathered as they awaited the start of the concert. Her minor excitement was short lived as she heard students scream. She looked up in the sky and saw what the students were screaming at. It was a ghost…of course it was ghost. There was also a man with the ghost. Valerie vaguely recalled seeing him before.

Wait she knew him. His name is Freakshow and he was the ringmaster of the Gothic Circus that came into Amity Park a few months ago. Now she recognized the ghost too. She had seen her on the news. She was glowing green and had many tattoos that seemed to come to life at her will. What on earth were they doing _here._

Valerie glanced around at her surroundings, but silently fumed when she saw no place were she could hide and change into her ghost hunting suit. Finally admitting that she could not join in and fight, Valerie watched on as the ghost attacked.

Valerie gaped, mouth open, as she saw Sam Mason and Tucker Foley being carried to the stage by some ghosts. _Oh my God, where's Danny?_ Valerie frantically looked around for her friend, but she didn't see him anywhere. It was almost like he had disappeared.

Soon Valerie saw Danny Phantom, who appeared out of nowhere, and he started fighting Freakshow.

"Ahhh!" Valerie and all the other teens at the Dumpty Humpty concert screamed. A lab belt appeared out of no where and strapped Valerie in. Now alls that Valerie could do was just sit there and watch Phantom fight. By the looks of it, he wasn't winning. He seemed to be fighting for his life, or afterlife. _I should help._ Valerie struggled against her restraints, but it was no use, the stupid thing would unlatch.

Valerie turned her attention back the fight.

Phantom had just been strung up in a net of some sort when Valerie heard Sam scream "Leave him alone!" And she threw a rather large book at the one called Freakshow. Valerie could see it caused him pain which, in return, pissed him off. _Sam has a temper. Wait, why is she helping Phantom? Doesn't she know he's evil?_

Then Sam and Tucker dove for something that Freakshow had on his arm. From Valerie's view it looked like a metal claw, which just happened to glow with a supernatural color, and could change forms of reality.

Danny Phantom then joined the struggle of getting the glove off of Freakshow. Valerie thought that Freakshow gave a pretty good attempt at getting the three teens, one which just happened to be a ghost, off of him.

Suddenly the glove, or gauntlet started to glow. Freakshow gave out a cry of victory and said something along the lines that the kids had done his work for him, whatever that meant. Now Valerie was desperately trying to get the stupid belt off. No matter how much she pulled, clawed, or gnawed at it, it wouldn't give way.

Finally she groaned and gave up on it. She turned her attention back onto the fight as the four forms struggled in the sky. Then there was a brilliant flash of light. Then the four plummeted back to earth.

Valerie cringed when she saw Sam and Tucker land with a loud '_THUD_' on the stage. Then she saw Freakshow crash. He recovered quickly. Then he and the other ghost fled, dramatically. That was when Valerie finally noticed that everything was slowly turning back to normal. Her lab belt disappeared, the drum set went back to normal, and most of the screaming kids stopped. Valerie was thankful for that. The screaming was starting to give her a major headache.

Then the fourth form that was up in the sky crashed back down to earth in a ball of light. He landed right in the drum set. _Ouch. That must've hurt…wait why do I care anyways? He's a stupid ghost! Hey, wait I'm free! I can totally attack him! _Valerie smiled, but soon her smile would turn into a frown.

Why? Because Valerie watched the stage as a very weak looking Danny Phantom appeared from the rubble that was once called a drum set. She watched in amazement as two bright, whitish-blue rings appeared around his waist.

On traveled up towards his head, and the other on down towards his feet. Then her amazement turned to horror as she no longer saw his usual black and white jumpsuit, it was being replaced with a white T-shirt and jeans. She looked on as his hair changed from snow white to raven black, his glowing green eyes that used to haunt her changed into the baby blue she got always loving got lost in.

She no longer saw her hated enemy, she saw her first crush, maybe even her first boyfriend. She saw Danny _Fenton_.

Valerie gasped, along with the entire audience.

"No one saw that right?" She could barely hear him ask. She knew he already had an answer to that question.

Valerie then heard a voice that she knew belonged to Dash Baxter. "Holy sweat socks! Danny Fentrud is Danny Phanturd!"

_This can't be _possible. _Oh man, it must be true. Why can't this be a dream? _An imaginary light bulb appeared above Valerie's head._ It all makes sense. Everything makes so much sense now. How Fenton was never around when Phantom was. They look so similar. How Danny had gotten all squirmish whenever she mentioned Phantom. _Valerie mentally slapped herself for being so foolish.

Valerie's surprise turned into anger. _When I get my hands on Danny Fenton I am going to…_ Her thoughts however were interrupted by The Guys in White, who seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Don't move! We're taking you in for questioning." Guy in White one stated. He had an ecto-gun in hand.

"And test, lots of long painful tests." Guy in White two added.

Valerie saw Danny cringe at those last words. To be honest, Valerie did too. She wouldn't want anyone to do long painful tests on her. _Don't hurt him, please don't hurt him. _Valerie pleaded. Maybe she was pleading with herself, or maybe she was mentally pleading with the Guys in White. She didn't know, and quite frankly she didn't care. She didn't want to see Danny get hurt by _anyone._

Valerie watched on as Danny went ghost and tried to fly away. Valerie had to admit, seeing him change into his ghostly alter-ego was pretty cool. _He looks hot in both forms._ Valerie blushed.

Valerie cringed for last time she hoped as she saw Danny revert back into his human form and the trio of friends fell to earth…again. They landed with a spine tingling '_THUD'. _

"The gauntlet must have messed with my ghost powers." _That was Danny's voice._ Valerie could tell it apart from everyone. _Why hadn't I noticed the similarities sooner?_

Valerie gazed at the trio, they all looked scared and panicked. _How are they going to get out of there?_

"Mosh Pit!" Valerie heard someone yell. Then she saw the bodies of Danny, Sam, and Tucker pass over her head.

"Danny?" She whispered as she saw the look on his face. He was scared, _really_ scared. It was the kind of scared you get when you are walking alone at night in a bad part of town.

Soon Danny was no where to be found, along with Sam, Tucker, Dash, Paulina, Star and Kwan. The stupid Guys in White also disappeared. In a matter of minutes the Dumpty Humpty stage area was completely deserted, leaving Valerie all alone with just her thoughts.

"I'm so stupid. The evidence was right there in front of me." She said aloud. "Why would Danny even come within a millimeter of me? He knew how much I despised his ghost half. Man that's a creepy thought. I went out with a ghost, or part ghost. Why the hell didn't he tell me?" Valerie was growing frustrated.

"I'm sure he had his reasons for not telling me. Heck the way I talked about the ghostboy, if I were him, I wouldn't have told me either. I'm such a jerk. Phanto-Danny had always tried to tell me he was the good guy, that he was sorry for the thing with the ghost dog. He tried to tell me, but I didn't listen." Valerie sighed.

Valerie jumped of the stage that she had previously sat on and was now determined on one goal. She needed to talk to Danny Fenton, or Danny Phantom, which ever one she could find first. She hoped it would be the former, because she knew the latter would try and run from her.

* * *

Valerie spent the next several days trying to track down and Danny, Sam and Tucker. She tried the Fenton's but ran out of the house screaming as the house started to attack her. Maybe wearing her new ghost hunting suit to look for Danny wasn't her best idea. _What the heck is an 'Anti-Creep mode' anyways?_ Valerie shuddered at the memory of a cardboard Jack and Maddie Fenton ramming her and sending her tumbling down the stairs. The Fenton's looked so happy doing it too. 

Danny had been gone three days now. And in those three days Valerie had seen some pretty strange stuff, and for Valerie to say that it must have been _really _weird. It turned to night in the middle of the day, her stuffed bear turned into a creepy clown that attacked her and her father's car turned into a clown car. Which seven ugly clowns had gotten out of, did I mention that Valerie was afraid of clowns?

Even though all the creepy stuff, Valerie couldn't get her mind off of Danny. She missed him. She needed to talk to him. She _needed _answers. _I'll accept you no matter what Danny. You are a _good _guy. I finally see that now. I just wish you would've told me. But I'm ok with all of this. I love you Danny. _

Too bad Valerie would never get her answers, because as she was flying over Amity Park, she no longer was searching for Danny Fenton, she was back to hunting Danny Phantom.

Across town Danny Fenton had sent reality to the way it was back before Freakshow had shown his anemic face. Little did he know that Valerie had accepted him.

The End.

* * *

A/N: So, did you like it? A little one-sided DXV fluff for you all, and I heard you DXS shippers yell a little 'Yes' when Valerie forgot about the whole thing. 

Reviews are open to everyone! Flame me till I burn to a crisp if you want to.

-Sparky


	2. Running

**Running**

By: Sparky the Wonder Weasel

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

I'm running as fast as I can. I don't know if I'm running from someone or to something. All I know is that it's raining and I'm tired. Then I hear it, a loud roar coming from behind me, this makes me panic, so I try to run faster.

There's one problem, no matter how fast I pump my legs, they won't move past a walking pace. It feels like I'm running threw water. I can feel the sweat pouring off of my face. I can hear my heartbeat, and then I hear the footfalls coming from behind me.

I don't dare turn to see who is following me. I can there foot steps increase, like there starting to run after me. This scares me, who are they? What do they want?

Then I see it.

The Nasty Burger. Part of one wall is blown off, and threw the rain I see them. Trapped to the Nasty Sauce bins are my family and friends…and Mr. Lancer. There scared. They see me.

Oh no, I now know who is behind me. How can this be? I thought I put him in the Thermos?

I hear maniacal laughter from behind me.

"I'm still here, I still exist, that means you still turn into me!"

"No!" I shout. "I promised my family!"

"So much like a child."

I want to tell him to shut up, to go away, but I can't find the words. Instead I focus on my goal; to rescue my family and friends…and Mr. Lancer.

I call on my powers, but the blue rings sizzles out before they get a chance to transform me.

I run faster, only to find that I'm running in water again. I have to save them, I need to save them!

Then I trip over a rock, I'm sent hurtling to the ground. "Noooo!" I screamed.

Then I heard it, the explosion going off, the one that will tear my world apart. My vision is then filled with a bright light. I screamed again.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Danny Fenton shot straight up in bed. Sweat dripping down his pale face. His pajama's clinging to him. His breathing was rapid. His darted around the room, as if looking for someone or something. Slowly his breathing calmed down. He sank back down into his bed.

"It was just a dream…more like a nightmare." He looked out his window up at the star filled sky. Sleep began to grab hold of him again, pulling him into a dreamless slumber. "Don't worry, I'll never turn into him, never. I promise."

* * *

A/N: I always have dreams like this, theone's were you're running, and no madder how hard you try you can only move at a very slow pace. R&R

-Sparky


	3. die Trunkenheit am Steuer

**die Trunkenheit**** am Steuer**

By Sparky the Wonder Weasel

* * *

_It takes 8,460 bolts to assemble an automobile, and one nut to scatter it all ove the road.-Author Unknown

* * *

_

Dave Johnson took another swig of his beer, trying to ease his misery. 

It had been two years since his family was killed in a car accident, the driver if the other vehicle fell asleep at the wheel, crossed the yellow line, and hit them head on.

Now Dave was alone, he was trying to fill the void in heart with as much alcohol as he could.

After he polished off his tenth beer, he laid down a twenty, signaling to the bartender that he would like another.

"Sorry buddy, I think you've had enough." The bartender stated as he threw away Dave's empty beer bottle.

Dave only grunted in response as he got up and headed for the door. He stumbled across the parking lot to where his truck was idling. It took all his concentration to lift himself into the cab.

He blinked a few times trying to decide if he should drive or not. _You're ok; you only had a few beers. _

After one more reassuring thought he put the semi into first gear and slowly drove out of the parking lot onto the deserted highway.

* * *

Danny yawned as he sank back down into his seat. Jack chuckled at his son. "Danny maybe you should climb in back and take a nap." Jack said as he fiddled with the radios volume in the RV.

"Nay, I'm good. We should be home soon anyway, right?" Danny reached for his pop which was perched on the dash in front of him. Off all things, his dad had forgotten to put cup holders in.

"Yep, we are about twenty miles away now." Jack knew how far they were; they just passed that roadside gas station that Jack thought was haunted. He wanted to stop and check for paranormal activity, but decided not to ruin his and Danny's annual father/son fishing trip with his little obsession.

It was always the first weekend in March that Danny and Jack went on their fishing trip, while Maddie and Jazz bonded at home. This year was one of the best, no snapped or tangled lines, no one fell off the boat, Jack didn't mention ghosts once (except when he slept), and both Fenton's caught plenty of fish.

"Hey dad?" Danny glanced over at his father.

"Yes Danny?"

"I had fun this weekend. We should do it more often." Jack smiled.

"Yes we should Danny, yes we should." Jack focused back on the road.

* * *

Dave's vision was becoming fuzzy. He rubbed his eyes, trying to break up his blurred vision.

He let out a yawn, unaware that he was starting to swerve. He closed his eyes for a second, when he opened them his face took on an expression of horror.

There was a stop sign, he slammed on his breaks, but it was too late.

Jack turned down the radio as he saw his son's head bob up and down, trying to fight away sleep for a few more seconds. That's when Jack saw it. The semi that was heading straight for them.

Tires squealed, smoke flew and crunching metal was heard and the semi hit the RV.

_

* * *

Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hello?" Maddie Fenton said groggily as she slowly came out of a deep sleep.

"Mrs. Fenton?" A male voice asked.

"Yes?"

"This is Sheriff Thompson. I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

* * *

A tears escaped Maddie's eyes as she clutched the picture she held in her hands.

She moved her fingers across the glass, soaking up the memory that the picture shared.

"Here you go mom." Jazz handed her mom a cup of coffee. She had awoken by Maddie minutes after talking with Sheriff Thompson and made it to the hospital at lightening speed.

A soft groan was heard from the motionless figure that occupied the hospital bed.

Maddie squeezed his hand. "It's going to be alright honey, we're here." Tears formed in her eyes again.

The figure opened his eyes and glanced around the room. Beeping monitors and flashing lights greeted him. He looked at Maddie, then at Jazz. Finally if dawned on him, someone was missing.

"Maddie…Where's Danny?"

* * *

_Drinking and driving: there are stupider things, but it is a very short list. -Author Uknown_

* * *

Hello World! I have crawled out of that corner I was hiding in long enough to write this. Sorry if there is any errors, I didn't proof read it. In case you're wondering what the title means, it's German for 'Driving Under the Influence of alcohol'.

I _may_ turn this into a two-shot if you want me too.

I apologize for not updating 'Daddy Dearest', life has sucked lately. And in case you missed it, I am re-writing it. It is now a sequel to 'A Mother's Intuition'.

Oh yah…Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom…Butch won't sell him to me!

Thanks for your patients and reviews!

Speaking of reviews…Click the little button!


	4. Danny's Dirty Little Secret

A/N: This one-shot was written for Danny Phantom Online's Secret Phan contest. Secret Phan was a 'Secret Santa' type of a deal were those who participated got the name of another, and they made them a gift. This is my gift to a member of DPO named AvatarDude.

**Danny's Dirty Little Secret**

By: Sparky the Wonder Weasel

Danny's heart was already pounding, and he hadn't even left his room yet. He had used his cell phone alarm to make sure he would get up in time, but he still woke up before it went off. He slowly made his to way to the door, carefully he turned the knob, slowly opening the door, doing his best not to make a sound.

Danny stuck his head into the darkened hallway, looking in the direction of his parents bedroom, then his sisters, breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't see a crack of light from under their doors. Slowly he made his way to the staircase, eyeing the fourth step from the bottom, knowing that it squeaked. He slowly crept down the stairs, taking special care on that fourth step.

Danny wiped sweat from his brow as he rounded the corner into the living room. Quickly glancing around the room to make sure no one was looking, Danny made his way to the TV. Hitting the power button, he almost had a heart attack when he heard how loud it was.

Quickly he turned the volume down to a low murmur. His heart was pounding as he held his breathe, listening for any noise from upstairs, that would signal that someone woke up. After a minute with no sounds, Danny turned to the channel he wanted to watch.

Danny grinned, knowing full well that soon he will be able to see the show that he loved. The one show that he had to watch in secret because of the ridicule he would receive from those around him. Every Saturday morning at six, he would wake up and sneak downstairs to watch his favorite show.

Danny had even saved up his allowance to buy a DVD about the show, having to lie to the cashier in order to obtain it. Although the DVD only contained one episode of the show.

_Damn, commercials…_Danny was getting a nervous feeling, the same feeling he would get before going on a roller coaster. _Yes, it's about to start!_

Danny's smile grew wider, and he turned a different shade as the different colors of the show splashed across his face.

"Long ago, the four nations lived in harmony, then one day the fire nation attacked…"

'_Creak' _

_Oh crap!_ Danny fumbled with the remote, attempting to hit the channel button. He clicked the button several times, but nothing happened. "Stupid batteries." Danny mumbled.

Danny could hear footsteps approaching the living room.

"Danny, is that you?" _Oh, no…it's Jazz, I can't let her catch me watching this!_

He only had one shot when he dived for the TV, he didn't have to time to make a mistake.

The next few seconds seemed to last a lifetime as he approached the television. He reached out his hand and with some luck, he hit his intended target.

The morning news soon filled the screen just as Jazz walked into the room.

"Danny, what are you doing?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"Just watching some TV."

Jazz raised an eyebrow." At six in the morning….on a Saturday. And the news? Come on Danny, what's going on?"

"Nothing Jazz, geez get off my back!" Danny stood up and went to the couch.

"Whoa, calm down Danny. It's fine with me if you want to watch the…news. It's good actually, that you want to keep up to date on world affairs. You want some breakfast?"

"Yeah, just catching up one the news…and uh sure I could go for some food." _Crap, now I'm gonna miss my show, and I have no idea when it airs again! And it was a new episode too. Thanks a lot Jazz._

"Oh and Danny another episode will air at 6:30 and 7. It's some sort of marathon."

Danny's heart skipped a beat. "What…what do you mean Jazz? The news is always on." _She can't know, I was so careful. She couldn't have found out._

"I'm not talking about the news Danny. I'm taking about that cartoon show you've been getting up single Saturday morning to watch. "

"Jazz…I have no idea what you're talking about. " Danny was starting to panic.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Danny, I'm your big sister, I know all your dirty little secrets. I knew about you being Danny Phantom, I know that you keep a stash of salt and vinegar chips in your closet and I know that you keep a collection of Crimson Chin comic books under your mattress. So don't try and deny that you like watching Avatar, the Last Airbender." Jazz almost burst into laughter because of the look on her little brothers face.

Sighing she walked over the couch, and sat next to him. Giving him a small smile, as she reached for the remote that Danny had left on the coffee table. Hitting the channel button nothing happened. So Jazz took the remote and slapped it on the couch, knowing that sometimes the batteries would slip out of their spots and cause the remote not to work.

_Why didn't I think of that._ Danny thought as he saw his sister fix the remote control.

Jazz flipped the channel back to Nick, were Avatar was playing.

"Calm down Danny. Avatar is a good show, don't feel embarrassed to admit that you like it."

"Really? You don't think that I'm acting like a little kid or something?"

"Danny, when I was 14 I used to watch the Power Puff Girls. And trust me Danny, I wasn't the only one in my grade that watched them."

"Well, do want to watch Avatar with me? I mean it's a really good show. And that poor cabbage salesman, ha, he is so funny." Danny couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok Danny, I'll watch it with you. Besides, the Power Puff girls doesn't come on until 8 anyway."

_Power Puff girls…ha-ha, and here I was worried about watching Avatar. Jazz is such a dork._

The End

A/N: I know you all want a new chapter of DD, and I'm working on it, but it's for me to find time to actually write something...

Review people!

-Sparky


	5. Hello, operator?

A/N: Instead of studying for my chemistry test, I wrote this. So if I fail, I blame you.

**"Hello, operator?"**

By: Sparky the Wonder Weasel

Paulina Sanchez gripped the steering wheel tightly, to the point were her knuckles were turning white. She checked her rearview mirror, turned her blinker and hazard lights on, and threw the car into reverse. With an ease she didn't know she possessed she slowly backed the car into the spot. Making sure not hit the cones in the back or the front, she straightened out the car.

Paulina let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding as she put the vehicle in park. The instructor smiled as he opened up the door and checked to see that she was within six inches from the curb. "Good job Ms. Sanchez. Let's pull out of here and head back to the DMV."

Paulina suppressed a scream of joy, knowing full well that she still had to make it back to the DMV in one piece. Dash had gotten cocky after he had successfully parallel parked, he floored it, running into the cones ahead of him and failed. Three times.

Paulina ran into the DMV with a huge smile plastered on her face. She looked at her dad, "Papa, I passed!"

Pauling was ecstatic, she couldn't stop smiling. _Yes! I'm the first person in my grade to pass the drivers test! _Paulina just couldn't wait to rub it in the faces of the entire sophomore class.

She posed for her picture and demanded that she give it a final approval, she didn't want an ugly picture on her license if she was going to show it off to everyone. She carefully signed at the bottom, remembering how horrible her signature turned out on her permit.

The clerk finished up and handed Paulina her license, which upon receiving she jumped up and down screaming.

_Teenagers…_the clerk thought as she went to help someone else.

"I'm so proud of you princess." Paulina's dad gave her hug. "And to show how proud, I got you a little present." He dangled a pair of keys in front of his daughters eyes. If possible, Paulina screamed louder then she had ever had, causing a crack to form in the clerks reading glasses.

"Papa….thank you!" Paulina threw her arms around her father before running out into the parking lot and saw a brand new Ford Mustang. Paulina stood by the door, starring at the yellow car, her dream car. Although she would've chosen pink, but she wasn't going to tell her father that.

She ran up to the car and hugged it.

* * *

The next day Paulina got up early, making sure that she would look just right when she drove past her friends at the bus stop. She didn't tell anyone that she passed, she wanted to see the looks on their faces when she drove up next to them…in her brand new car!

"Bye Papa!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

"Drive carefully!" Mr. Sanchez yelled after her.

She climbed into her car, put on her seat belt and turned up her radio. Putting the car in reverse, she carefully backed out of her driveway, knowing full well that her father was watching from behind the curtains.

* * *

A few blocks away Danny Phantom was in a fierce battle with Skulker. "Come on Skulker, can't we just call a truce? At least until school is out?" Danny dodged a blast from Skulker.

"I don't think so whelp! I said that your pelt would adorn my mantle, and I will make it happen. For I am the Ghost Zones Greatest Hunter, and my prey never evades me!" Skulker blocked a punch that Danny threw at him.

"What about he dozens of times I sucked you into the thermos?" Danny yelled as he fired up an ecto-beam and released it. Successfully hitting Skulker in the chest and sending him careening to the ground.

"Those don't coooouuunnntttt…" Skulker screamed as he was sucked into the thermos.

"Why don't you just give it up already?" Danny asked as he capped the thermos, he gave it a quick shake to prove his point.

"Stop that! I get motion sickness!" Danny snorted.

Danny flew down to the street to inspect the damage Skulker's armor made, wanting to make sure the whole wouldn't do to much damage if a car drove over it.

Paulina was singing along with Avril Lavigne's song, Girlfriend. She took a corner going well above the speed the limit, but she didn't care, she wanted to make to the bus stop before the bus showed up.

She closed her eyes and sang at the top of lungs, but her eyes quickly shot open when she heard a loud 'thud'. She heard a scream and saw a black blur fly up and over her windshield, which had creaked upon impact.

She slammed on her breaks and the car screeched to a halt. Paulina's heart was racing and her breathing was labored. _I did _not _just hit something…did I? _Paulina looked out her rearview mirror and could barely make out the black outline of a body and white atop there head.

Paulina's eyes widened. _No! Danny Phantom!!_

Paulina was out of the car in flash, she whipped out her cell phone and dialed 911 before she had even reached the end of the car.

"911 operator, what is your emergency?"

Paulina's worst fears were true, there lying before her was the unconscious form of Danny Phantom.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

"Hello, operator?….I just hit Danny Phantom with my CAR!!" Paulina began to tremble. _Now he's never going to go out with me!_

"Uh…where are you?" The operator asked, trying to stay professional but not knowing if this girl was just full of it.

"I'm at…" Paulina's sentence was interrupted by a bright flash of light. She stood in horror as her source of obsession slowly changed from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton.

"Hello miss, are you there?"

"Miss?"

"Are you still there"

"We have your location, help is on the way."

The End.

So what do you think? Should this be a two-shot? Or should I let you fill in the blanks?

-Sparky


End file.
